Accidentally Viking
by Toothless Daydream
Summary: A Strange new girl, Revenge seeking enemies, Dragons and a bit a bit of romance? What could possibly go wrong!    TuffnutxOC  Story better than summary, I promise!


_**Note: **Please be gentle! It's my first fic:D The name **kaja **IS PRONUNCED Kar- yar:)_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HTTYD, but Kaja and the plot is mine:) Enjoy...**_

_Chapter 1;_

"Please! Spitfire! We HAVE to go!" Kaja screamed at her dragon, as she pulled uselessly at the tether around its broad neck. The flames of her burning village circled past her, chewing up the remains of her childhood home. In the distance, screams of terrified women were lifted on the wind, followed by the blood-chilling battle cry of  
the Beserkers. Tears streamed down Kaja's ash covered face, her desperation  
climaxing as the timber structures above her creaked and buckled under the inferno that raged. The crash of the wood was enough to spook her great white dragon out into the open of her once peaceful village.

Hands shaking and fear coursing through her trembling frail body, Kaja managed to climb aboard her draconian friend and, with regret and devastation, she pushed her on into a swift take off, gliding across an inky sky, interrupted by the orange glow that the giant fire below gave off.

Clinging to the bloody hide of the reptile she flew, Kaja scanned the desecrated land below her for any signs of life. It was upon seeing the tall skeletal frames of what was once a bustling village, the reality finally hit her...

It was really gone.

Her childhood. Her family and friends... All thanks to Berserkers...

The most vicious Viking tribe around, that had decided her family where the ones to blame for their chiefs death...

Kaja continued to squint for life signs, her visual impairment made life so much harder now... Her loss of sight in her right eye meant that she failed to notice a attacking Beserkers dragon that had escaped the trauma below to rip her apart, and that collided head first with her dragons body. The force of the slam caused Kaja to become unseated and slip up onto  
her dragon's neck. The cantankerous dragon that caused the accident sunk its claws straight into Spitfire's scales. "Spitfire!" Kaja cried, seeing the crimson blood pulsate from the open wounds. The larger dragon snapped it's jaws angrily and held Spitfire by her throat with it's fangs forcing the poor white creature out of the indigo sky and sent the beast and it's rider hurtling towards the wooded acres below them. Spitfire remained helpless as her fragile wing membrane was torn to tatters by the crimson Berserkers reptile.

Convinced that the pair would never survive the heart stopping decent that awaited them, the vicious and satisfied dragon left Kaja and Spitfire to their deaths, as they plummeted vertically.  
Kaja's throat was too clogged with ash and smoky air to scream. The wind that rushed past her forced it back down and made it almost impossible to breathe. As she tumbled helplessly towards the wooded earth, she watched in complete horror as Spitfire's great, thick tail collided with her face at full force. There was a stomach-wrenching crack as the bridge of Kaja's nose broke. Her vision went black for a second, her head swimming. And all to soon, her slim body made contact with harsh tree branches. They snapped like twigs under the force and she smacked belly first into the cold, hard ground.

In a blood chilling moment, Kaja's voice returned to her throat, and she emitted a pain filled scream. Her body writhed as she attempted to call for help, and she flipped over onto her back, green eyes staring at the indigo night sky. A rough roar made her stomach churn as she saw her dragon land at a terrifying speed a few meters away from her. As Spitfire bounced from the impact, her tail landed with a thud across Kaja's stomach, knocking the remaining air out of her body. Kaja gasped as she felt her gut compress.

As darkness clouded her mind, the last thing Kaja Mooncalf whispered was;

"_Please_... By the Sky Gods... _Please help me_..."

_**Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW- OPEN TO FRIENDLY CRITISIM IF I'VE MADE MISTAKES OR NEED TO IMPROVE!**_


End file.
